Drabbles
by FearNemesis
Summary: I did the whole "10 songs" thingy  and writing stories with yaoi pairings  It's not really a crossover, just some pairings will be x-men, others will be bleach ;


**Unfaithful- Rihana**

Ichigo left to Kisuke's.

He hated having to leave Grimmjow. Why did love have to be so strong?

He couldn't bring himself to separate from either one of them.

He didn't want to cheat.

Why did this have to be morally wrong?

He didn't want to hurt Grimmjow.

He didn't want to hurt Kisuke.

He knew they were both well aware of the other man, that only killed him more.

How terrible it must feel for them to know that he was unfaithful. That he was happy with another man.

Everytime he left, he could feel Grimmjow dying a little inside.

He loved his trust, he didn't want to hurt him! He didn't want anymore.

**Forgotten-Linkin Park**

Ichigo ran down the alley, late night early morning,trying to avoid the angry voices following him. Rain everywhere, falling on him and his clothes.

Drenched,he ran into an alleyway with no exit. He tried climbing up, but he couldn't, too high, too slippery,too late.

The group of kids cornered him.

"What's wrong? This is what you deserve for being a red head." The leader of the boys said, then sent a punch right at Ichigo's jaw.

The rest of the kids joined in, beating the red head, blood all over his face.

Ichigo looked up through bloody eyes.

"I'm never going to do what you bastards want. I'm never letting you win" He said, spitting some blood out, the light of the sunrise in his eyes.

**Sexting- Blood On The dancefloor**

Grimmjow grinned as he looked under his desk at his phone.

"Oh, Ichigo..."

Ichigo looked at his vibrating phone inside the boy's bathroom and smirked at the reply.

"Bastard wants another picture?" He smiled to himself and texted him back.

The teal haired teen looked at his phone again expecting another laviscivous picture of his lover, he couldn't help but grin and laugh at the text.

'...I wnna f^ck u hard...'

Aizen looked over at the laughing teen.

"Is that a phone? You know well you should be paying attention" He walked over and took his phone, reading the message. He gave the teen an odd look.

**Don't Trust Me- 3Oh!3**

Ichigo was outside of a bar, smoking a cigarrette.

Grimmjow raunchiily stepped out and pulled the head hair's hair back and began kissing him deeply,tongue and all.

Ichigo pulled away and pulled Grimmjow's tie off of his neck, then off with his shirt.

There were tattoos and scars all over the teal haired's body, all the more attractive.

Ichigo began sucking on his neck.

"Grimmjow, you're so-" Ichigo began but was silenced by the teal haired man.

"Don't talk,just keep sucking, Ichigo." Grimmjow moaned out.

**Satellite- Rise Against**

Ichigo hid behind a pile of sand, sweat dripping down his brow.

"Fuck this...No more hiding!" He yelled out angrily, he grabbed his sword from his sheath and rushed towards The panther man.

"Oh Fuck!" Grimmjow was taken by surprise, he took a step back. He hadn't expect him to come at him like that, he'd had him cornered like a mouse!

"I'm going to deal you once and for all! I'm tired of you hurting innocent people" Ichigo said in a calm frightening voice.

Grimmjow stared, wide eyes twitching, gasping as if wanting to say something but couldn't.

"We won't back down and we won't hide!" Ichigo brought his sword over his head in a jump, bring the blade down on the teal haired man's shoulder. Blood pouring through the air.

**Everytime- Simple Plan**

Ichigo woke up, he heard rocks at his window.

"What the hell..." He groaned and looked at his alarm clock, three am.

He peered out his window to see his teal haired lover in a leather jacket, his hair a mess and his eyeliner smeared.

He opened the window.

"**Grimjow what a-"**

"Ichigo! come with me please!" The teal haired cat cut him off, in a desparate shaky voice.

Ichigo couldn't do anything but throw some clothes on and follow his lover into the car.

They drove on for hours on end. They talked about what had happened with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, they talked about their lives.

The car ran out of gas in the middle of the desert.

Grimmjow pulled the car over to the side.

They went to a gas station and bought varieties of candy, beef jerky and energy drink the went back outside and passed the day laying down on the top of the car, talking.

Oh how Grimmjow missed these moments...

**The Little Things Give You Away- Linkin Park**

Ichigo followed Grimmjow through the mountains.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We'll get there..." Grimmjow said, serenity in his voice.

Ichigo continued following him, they climbed up the mountain through trees and verdure of all sorts.

Grimmjow parted some leaves. There, in the middle of the vegetation and moss was a temple with streams of pure crystal water running through it.

Ichigo stared in fascination. The sound of the crisp water gently running along, the clean air by the plants, and the love and serenity of his lover. Nothing could be more perfect.

"Ichi-kun, I often come here to pray and meditate...in this temple. Generations of monks and people come to this sacred place, and I kept it hidden from all of them. But I wanted to show you." He said, for the first time being completely spiritually overtaken. Ichigo stared at the teal haired man. Grimmjow sat down under one of the streams, he was quite, his eyes closed, he softly hummed to himself in concentration of nothing. Ichigo looked on, his lover's spiritual side was beautiful and sacred. He sat down and joined him.

**Behind Blue Eyes- Limp Bizkit**

Grimmjow had been sent on a mission. Aizen had told him to kill a red head girl, and if he intervened, a red head boy as well.

Piece of cake, he'd done worse. He went to the location. Waiting.

He had tied up Orihime and put her in the center of the room, waiting for the red head so he could kill him too.

In no time, Ichigo had showed up. He arrived and looked at Orihime. He clenched his fist and gave Grimmjow a cold hard glare.

Grimmjow stared back. Blue eyes staring into his dark brown ones.

His blue eyes, so pure and innocent, so much easier to stare into his soul. Ichigo's eyes, dark, his soul so hidden away from everyone.

"You bastard! Let her go!" Ichigo yelled.

Grimmjow blinked. He really didn't want to kill her. Or anyone. What he did, he did to impress Aizen. The way Ichigo looked at him. It was,different. No one had ever looked at him that way. With so much hate,yet so much understanding.

**Sorry,Blame it on me- Akon**

Ulquiorra stared out at the night. He stood in the tall grass on the cliff, looking up at the moon. The memories coursed through his mind.

"You left me and your sons" Orihime said to him, tears in her eyes.

Ulquiorra looked back, a blank expression on his face. "I'm sorry"

"No, It's too late for sorry. I'm not taking you back." He turned from him and left.

Ulquiorra continued staring at the moon.

"Yes?" Ulquiorra answered the door to a police officer.

"I have come here for reports of arceny. Ulquiorra looked at his oldest son, fourteen years old.

"Our son is a thief!" Orihime cried as their son was taken away.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ulquiorra said again,from the cliff. It was getting darker.

"So, what's your name?" Ulquiorra asked the brown haired girl at the bar.

"It's Yuzu" She answered with a smile.

"Yuzu? How pretty..." Ulquiorra took another shot. That night of heavy drinking and of many regrets. In the morning, he had woke up with the same girl in his bed.

There was heavy knocking on the door, but he was too hungover to answer. The door was knocked down and Ichigo stared at what he saw.

"You bastard!" He yelled angrily. His sister. His little sister had been robbed of her innocence by that bastartd! He deserved to die."I-I'm sorry...I didn't know she was underage. Your father should keep better watch on her."

Ulquiorra gave a deep sigh, the darkness and cold surrounding him.

"I'm sorry,put the blame on me. All on me" He said his last words.

**Bleed It Out- Linkin Park**

Ichigo gave his lover a grin.

Grimmjow returned the grin.

They rushed into the bedroom. Ichigo, shirtless wearing his leather pants, the ones Grimmjow loved.

The teal haired man walked into the room, whips, leashes, and collars in hand.

This would be a rough night.

Grimmjow tackled Ichigo on the bed and put the collar on him.

"Growl for me!" He commanded.

"Fuck you bitch!" Ichigo laughed.

"Fucking bark for me, Ichigo!" Grimmjow brought the whip down hard across his back, leaving a welt behind.

Ichigo winced and gave a satisfactory growl.

"That's fucking right!" Grimmjow went hard, then he couldn't control his animal instinct any longer. He jumped all over Ichigo and began biting every part of his body, leaving marks all over him, penetrating the skin. Some blood on his teeth, some blood on Ichigo's skin, and blood stained covers.


End file.
